


Big Time Possible

by KPfan1013



Category: Big Time Rush (TV), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: A reworking of 'Oh Boyz' to include Big Time Rush. When Senor Senior Senior kidnaps Ron, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, it's up to Kim and James to save Big Time Rush and Kim's partner.





	1. Chapter 1

A bell began to ring loud on the television screen when two wrestlers appeared in the ring. It was Steel-Toe and King-Pin. King-Pin went up to the other wrestler to begin his attack. They both clashed against each other with all of their strength for the audience to enjoy. Steel-To lifted the other up off the mat before slamming him back down onto his back. Jim and Tim Possible were sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching the show. They smiled with big grins on their face as the wrestlers continued to duke it out for their enjoyment.

"King-Pin's gonna cannonball," said Jim while waving his fist around in the air.

"Steel-Toe! Repel it!" said his twin brother, Tim.

King-Pin climbed up onto the corner of the ring to get the height advantage. The other wrestler looked up to see the large man come down at him with a swift drop kick spin to the chest, while in the shape of a ball. Hence the nickname for the attack, 'Cannonball'. The twins made a painful sound when watching Steel-Toe get crushed by the great King-Pin. Suddenly the front door slammed open with their older sister's best friend running in with panic in his eyes.

"They're coming! There's no way to stop it!" Ron shouted as he dived behind the couch to find shelter.

"Alien attack?!" Jim said with a surprised look on his face.

"Worse!" Ron simply replied.

"Mondo-Morphing Melt Monsters?" Tim said energetically.

"Worse! But that does sound pretty cool!" Ron said as he looked up to picture the boy's imagination.

"Ron, do you know-" Jim started.

"-That GWA is on?" his brother Tim had finished.

"Not for long! They're coming!" Ron said as he hid lower behind the couch in fear.

"What's coming?!" The twins said together with an annoyed look.

"Crazed Boy Band Fans!" Ron screamed with his hands up by his face.

Rufus started to shriek in fear while sitting on Ron's shoulder. The front doors opened again with Kim Possible entering the house with a serious look in her eye. She wasn't alone. A couple of her friends were right behind her at the entrance of the house. She turned to the side to see that the TV was already being used by her younger brothers. It was the GWA that they liked to watch . The twins looked at the screen to see the wrestlers grappling each other again before turning back to see their big sis stand there.

"The Remote!" Jim said as he glanced over at the coffee table.

"He who controls the remote, controls the future." Ron said while hiding behind the couch still with Rufus.

Kim lowered her body like a cowgirl would as she brought her right hand down near her waist. Her hand opened up as her fingers wiggled around for a brief moment. It was as if she was going to reach for a revolver that wasn't there. Jim gave her a sly smirk as his brother came to his side. The twins stood side by side as they faced their older sister dead on.

"We're going in!" said Jim and Tim possible.

"No way T'weebs!" Kim said before launching herself up in the air.

Jim quickly tried to attack her before she went up, but was too late. He slid along the floor to bump into the toy cars that they left behind earlier that morning. Tim quickly ran over to the coffee table to try and reach the remote before his sister. She landed to retrieve one of the hefty toy cars to use as a weapon. Kim launched the toy at her brother's foot to cause him to trip over without hurting himself. The remote was in his hand for the brief moment before he fell down. She jumped once more to retrieve the device in mid-air before landing on the soft couch to change the channel in time.

"The hottest band on the planet! Kendall! Logan! James! Carlos! Big Time Rush!" The narrator of the show had shouted to hype up the audience. Which they were all indeed hyped for the performance that was coming up. Four silhouettes of the members of the group lit up to reveal each of them standing there for everyone to see. Kim Possible started to scream with excitement which caused her friends to quickly run to the couch to join her. The song, Paralyzed started as the boys began to sing to their fans.

"Correction! She who controls the remote, controls the future." Ron decided to complete his statement from a moment ago.

The twins walked over to the couch in defeat to sit down in front of Ron Stoppable. Rufus was hanging onto the furniture to see Big Time Rush continue to perform Paralyzed on the big screen in front of him. The boys looked down as the music continued to play out.

* * *

 

There was an island owned by the evil and cunning Senor Senior, Senior and his son, Senor Senior, Junior. They were evil villains that Kim Possible stopped many times in the past, but never seem to learn their lesson. The father was behind his son, covering his eyes to not let the surprise be ruined for him. The elder man carefully walked with his son to the table where he had it laid out for him.

"I think you will be most pleased, my son. This will be your best birthday present ever!" Senior said with a smile.

"Oh Father! I'm So…confused. What is all this?!" Junior asked as he looked down at the table.

There were many miniature replica machines of doom, scattered all over the table top for Junior to see. Unique and different in sizes and shapes for Senor Senior, Junior to examine. His father waved his hand over the variations of death to show his son his excitement of his gift.

"Go on, try one!" His father said.

"If you insist." Junior said sadly. He put his finger down on one of the devices to activate it.

"Ah! The devastation-ray! Wonderful choice!"

"That's cute father, but I think I'm too big to play with toys now, don't you?"

Junior watched as the devastation-ray shot a beam to a small action-figure standing outside of the small house. The toy's hair changed in color when the black from the machine was done. The young man lifted it up to see the damage that was done to it. He ended up tossing it away to show his father that was indeed, too old to play with them.

"These are not mere playthings, Junior!" Senior said as he lifted the roof off of the house.

"Father is that my Honolulu Kyle?!" he said while pointing at the figure sitting inside the toy house.

"Observe! The harmonic cannon!" His father pressed a different machine which activated another beam. The small blast went through the toy house and destroyed the toy in front of Junior's eyes.

"KYLE!" His son screamed in shock. He caught the toy's head before it could land on the floor.

"I thought you just said you were too old for toys?"

"KYLE isn't a toy! He's an action-figure!"

"What action?" His father asked with a confused look on his face.

"He dances the Fanta-hula!" He put the head back on the body to jiggle the legs in front of his father.

"Junior, these models are for you to decide on what doomsday device you want for a birthday!"

"But father! I don't want a doomsday anything for my birthday! I only want for my dream to come true!" Junior said with happy expression.

"Your dream? Uh. To take over the world in some terrible evil way?"

"No father! That is your dream! My dream, is to become a international pop sensation!

"Very well. As a powerful billionaire, this should be easy to accomplish. Why do something the easy way, when you can do it the evil way!" Senior said before giving off an old man evil chuckle.

* * *

 

Back at the Possible house, were the screams of young teenage girls enjoying the performance by Big Time Rush. They were still in the living room, cheering them on as they snacked on popcorn and giggled throughout the song of 'Count on You'. Ron Stoppable and Rufus were long gone by now. They probably went back home to escape the fan girl screams from taking over their whole afternoon. Jim and Tim also left the house to have some fun. One more moment of the group singing and they were going to pass out. Not to mention hearing their sister and her friends talk about each guy like thirsty creatures.

Monique was chewing her snack as she kept her attention on Carlos the whole time. Bonnie was sitting at the end of the Sofa near Kim. Her eyes were gazing upon James, the pretty boy of the group. Kim stared at Logan as he continued to perform 'Count on You'. The smile on her face brightened when he gave off a quick wink to the camera. Tara watched the youngest of the group dance along his friends while she gripped the pillow on her lap. Her blue eyes were locked on target for every action that he was displaying on the big screen.

"When are they going to do 'Love Me Love Me'?! The wait is killing me!" said Monique as she placed her head down to her hands in despair .

"Oh! I think Kendall is the cutest creature on Earth!" said Tara as she held a pillow with Kendall Knight's picture on it. The blonde girl embraced it tighter as the girls continued to cheer for the group.

"I love Logan! You know, for his brains!" Kim said with a cheerful wave of her hand.

"Mhm! That's not his brains he's shaking here girl!" Monique replied to her best friend, Kim.

"I can see James's purple bandanna sticking out of his pocket! Does he always have one everywhere?" Bonnie said as she sat at the end of the couch.

The mother of Kim Possible and the twins came running into the living room to see what all the commotion was about. She glanced over to the girls to see the just sitting there eating popcorn while gossiping to each other.

"I heard screaming! What's going on?" Ann Possible asked before noticing what was on the TV. "Oh Concert! Now this brings back fun memories! Back in my day it was-"

"Mom, please!" Kim interrupted her mother with an embarrassed look on her face.

Ann Possible sat down beside her daughter with some popcorn as she scooted a little closer to tell her something, " Well, it doesn't matter who it was! It was just like this!"

"There was never anyone like Big Time Rush!" Kim said defensively while glaring at her mom.

The mother looked around as the girls continued to scream in excitement when the boys changed the songs to 'Love Me Love Me'. The song that Monique was dying to hear from the very beginning of the performance. Kim placed her hands together as she watched Logan dance. Monique waved her hands up to hear the song start up while Tara continued to squeeze the hell out of the Kendall pillow she had in her possession.

"Okay, note to self! Big Time Rush are hot!" Ann Possible said with a sly smirk on her face.

"For now, and forever!" Tara said as she came up to Kim's mother to express her feelings about the group that was playing in the background. The girl clasped her hands together and let out a soft exhale to show her affection towards the. Ann Possible smiled as she continued to eat the popcorn and watch the concert with her daughter.

After their concert, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan waited in their dressing room for hours, waiting for the crowd to dissipate. Too many screaming fans were gathered in the lobby of the venue they just performed in. The band was getting restless, as they wanted to eat dinner and go to sleep on their tour bus.

 

They devised a plan to sneak out through the back and make a break for their tour bus. They threw open the back doors of the building and sprinted out as fast as possible. It didn’t take long for the fans to realize their plan. The screaming crowd chased after them into the night, until they reached the barricade that blocked their tour bus from the public eye.

 

They reached the bus just in time. Security managed to disperse the crowd.

 

As the others leaned over with their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath back, Kendall did a quick head count.

 

“Four, five…” he furrowed his brow. “Where did James go?”

 

The rest of them looked around. James never made it on the tour bus.

 

* * *

 

 

James stepped inside the tour bus with a cheeky smile on his face. His eyes were on the ground as he swiped his hair away from his face.When he looked up, his smile dropped away.

 

He was faced with his fellow band members, Gustavo, and Kelly, all of whom had angry looks on their faces. Kelly’s arms were crossed in frustration.

 

“What?” logan asked, stepping further inside the bus to grab a drink. He wanted to relax after the concert, especially after his time hanging out with one of the fans.

 

Carlos slapped his cup out of his hand before he could fill it with soda. “Don’t drink that just yet, bro!”

 

Kelly placed her hands on her hips and gave James a stern look. “Do you know how long you’ve been gone? Did you stop to think we’d be worried about you?”

 

James rolled his eyes. “Look, man, I’ve just been hanging out and having a good time. You didn’t need to wait up for me.”

 

Kendall sighed and placed a hand on James’ shoulder. “James, don’t you remember the promise we made?”

 

James took a seat on one of the cushioned seats attached to the wall of the bus. “Yes, I remember,” he said.

 

Kendall raised an eyebrow. “Say it, then.”

 

“We promised not to let fame and fortune change us. I promise, I’m trying my best guys.” He looked at the rest of his band for support.

 

They exchanged looks, then nodded in agreement. Gustavo huffed,“Okay, James. Just remember that, and remember we care about you. Even if you are a complete dog.”

 

* * *

 

 

The bus drove overnight as Big Time Rush and their crew slept. When they woke up the next morning, they were in a small town called Middletown. Logan pulled the curtain that covered his bunk open, and heard Carlos’s stomach growling. The sun came in from the bus windows and lit up the inside.

 

The bus was parked in the parking lot of a small grocery store called the Smarty Mart.

 

The four boys got dressed in a few minutes and left the bus to pick up some food to eat for breakfast.

 

They walked into the store with their hoods lifted over their head to avoid being recognized by the security cameras or any store-goers.

 

In the cereal aisle, Logan noticed a woman who looked slightly familiar. He squinted and stared, then realized what he recognized her from.

 

Logan’s jaw dropped. He ran up to the red headed woman. “H-hello, are you by any chance Anne Possible?” he asked, his voice shaking with anxiety.

 

The woman turned, surprised, and smiled as she put a loaf of bread in her cart. “Yes, I’m her.”

 

Logan smiled wide. “I heard about you! I read an article about your medical achievements as a surgeon, I idolize you so much!”

 

Anne laughed nervously, seemingly flattered. “That’s very kind of you, thank you.”

 

Logan went on, speaking a mile a minute. “I want to be a doctor too, and I’ve always wanted to attend the same university you attended. Is there any way you could maybe… I don’t know, put in a good word for me? Maybe arrange me an interview?”

 

Anne smiled, preparing herself to reject him, then looked closer at the group of four. Now that they were standing closer to her, she recognized them as well. “Say… Are you four Big Time Rush?”

 

The boys exchanged a look, then Kendall nodded. “That’s us! The one and only.”

 

Anne clapped her hands together in excitement. “That’s amazing! I just saw you four on TV last night, I absolutely love you guys! My daughter and her friends all love listening to your music.” Anne reached out and ruffled Logan’s hair. “Well in that case, I know a smart man when I see one! I’ll email the dean of my department to see a time he’s free, will you guys be in town this week?”

 

Logan exchanged a smile with the boys. “Actually, yes. We have a show in this town as apart of our tour. In fact, our concert is this Friday.”

 

“Wow! I’ll have to tell Kim and research ticket prices online! I’m sure she and her friends would love to go, but I’m sure with a hot band like you they might be sold out already…”

 

James’ raised an eyebrow. “Kim… and your last name is Possible? As in, the Kim Possible?!”

 

“Yea, do you know about her?” Anne asked, tilting her head.

 

Carlos and Logan high fived. “Kim Possible is the coolest teenage spy in America!” Kendall and James exchanged looks of Awe.

 

The band followed the news closely during their tour, and they knew all about Kim’s latest missions. They idolized her for having such an impact on the world at such a young age, and while being a teen in school, just like they were.

 

Logan extended an offer to Anne. “How about you tell Kim and her friends they are more than welcome to attend our concert. We would love to have them their, and we would love to meet Kim first hand.”

 

“Oh, are you sure about that?” Anne asked, “I don’t want to impose, if the concert is sold out then there’s no way -”

 

Kendall jumped in and cut her off. “Don’t even worry about it. We can get your daughter tickets. Five of them, VIP backstage passes for the best seats in the house. All you’d have to do is get Logan a connection to some big shot at your school.”

 

Anne jumped up in excitement. “That is so sweet! I’d love to accept them. My girl and her friends will have so much fun!”

 

Carlos smiled. “Sounds perfect! We’ll have our manager arrange a Limo to pick them up this Friday. Let them know to be ready by six!”

 

Anne accepted the VIP passes and watched the band leave the Smarty Mart, shocked by how kind they were to her. She rushed to the check out lane, excited to run home to tell Kim the fantastic news.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve added some lyrics from Big Time Rush songs to this story, to blend in both shows perfectly

Back at the Possible Household, Kim was finishing her homework wearing her white crop top with pink heart, and pink pants, in the kitchen when Anne came in, hiding the Big Time Rush VIP tickets and passes behind her back. This was the perfect moment to surprise her daughter. "You'll never guess what I got today." Anne said in a sing song voice, making Kim look up from her school book with a smile.

 

"Tell me." Kim requested.

 

"Guess." Anne teased as she sat down facing her daughter.

 

"No. Tell me." Kim said with a grin and arched eye brow.

 

"No, you have to guess." Anne said with a sly smirk. Kim then pondered in thought, having played this game with her mother before. She then beamed a huge smile as she pulled out what was behind her back. "VIP tickets to Big Time Rush! This Friday!"

 

Kim gasped with joy as she grabbed the tickets from her mother. "OMG!" Kim squealed with a seriously huge smile.

 

"Yes Kimmie Cub! Let it all out!" Anne encouraged and with that, Kim screamed in joy with all her might. She's been trying to get the hook up for tickets for their show in Middleton coming on Friday, but they were sold out a week ago.

 

"How did you get these?! They're impossible to get!" Kim exclaimed.

 

"Well I don't want to give you all the details..." Anne teased with a grin. "...but I'm going to anyway! This morning when I was at the market, I ran into Big Time Rush, in person!"

 

"Get out!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

 

"Seriously! I told them how much me, you, and your friends liked their music, and when they found out that I was your mother, they gave me the tickets on the spot. Oh, and backstage passes." Anne said, flashing the passes in front of Kim's breathless face. "They really want to meet you!"

 

Kim's eyes sparkled as she took the passes from her mother and smiled. "I can't believe it. This better than any kind of present I..." Kim said before pausing, then arching an eye brow at Anne. "What's the catch?" Kim thought that her mother wanted her to do some kind of service in return for the tickets and passes.

 

"No catch." Anne replied. "All they wanted was for the smart one, Logan, to get an interview with my old school!"

 

"Oh..." Kim squeaked, happy that her mother has given her the best present ever. She then wrapped Anne in a tight hug. "Thank you mom! I so owe you big time!" Anne chuckled at that pun before Kim continued to scream with joy as she ran upstairs to her room.

 

* * *

The next day at Middleton High, the same screams of joy were heard throughout the hallways, this time by Monique, Bonnie, and Tara as Kim showed them the tickets and passes, with a sly smile on her face, wearing her pink crop top, and green capris. "Yeah girls, let it all out." Kim said.

 

"I don't believe it!" Tara said with a seriously big smile. "I'm gonna meet Kendall Knight in person! He's so cute! And his hair is so edible!"

 

"Maybe so, but have you ever seen James's hair? I just wanna take a nap in it!" Bonnie squealed. "And I'm so gonna sniff his bandana..."

 

"Girl, you so need to see a doctor." Monique joked, to which Bonnie glared at. "I'm definitely gonna mingle with my boy Carlos."

 

"You do know that boy wears a helmet most of the time?" Bonnie smirked, talking about one of Carlos's many traits. "Makes him look a little goofy."

 

"What's a matter girl? You don't like helmets?" Monique smirked back. "I think it's cute."

 

"Now girls, we have at least three days to prepare for this. When Friday comes you'll each have a chance with your boys..." Kim said before blushing. "...just as long no one comes near Logan." Monique and Bonnie just chuckled at that.

 

"So Kim, what are you gonna do with the extra ticket?" Tara asked curiously.

 

"Well, since everyone else on the squad will be either busy or grounded, I was thinking of taking Ron with us." Kim admitted, to which Bonnie gasped in horror.

 

"Stoppable?! No way! I'm not hanging out with that loser!" Bonnie fumed, to which Monique and Tara frowned at.

 

"I think it'll be fun for Ron to come with us." Tara said with a shy smile, but Bonnie continued to fume.

 

"I'd rather spend my Friday night at home grounded than hang out with Stoppable!" Bonnie said, walking away while Kim just grinned.

 

"Go ahead. But remember, you walk away now, you won't get to meet James..." Kim teased to which Bonnie paused. "I bet he even sweats in his bandana..."

 

Bonnie then growled to herself before facing Kim with a uneasy smile. "On second thought, the more the merrier." Bonnie said, grabbing her ticket and pass from Kim. "I'll see you Friday." She and Tara then walked away, leaving Kim and Monique by themselves.

 

"So, how are you gonna convince Ron to come with us?" Monique asked, knowing Ron wasn't a fan of Big Time Rush's music.

 

"I've got my ways." Kim said with a sly smile.

 

* * *

After school, at the Possible Residence, Kim was in her bedroom with Ron, under the assumption that they were doing a experiment for psychology class. "So, what kind of project is this?" Ron asked, curiously. Kim just giggled to herself, confident that her plan to turn Ron's opinion of Big Time Rush around will work.

 

"You see I read something online about this music critic who never liked the Beatles, thinking they were juvenile. But his wife kept playing a bunch of their albums all throughout the house." Kim said with a smile, setting up her CD player and beanbag chair. "And after around 7 days, that same music critic changed his opinion, finding out that they were, without a doubt, the best band in history."

 

While Ron wasn't much for school work, he wanted to help his best friend out, no matter what. "Really? He must had to endure some torture from his wife in order to change his mind." Ron commented.

 

"The point of this experiment is to see how much music rotation could turn one certain music group's most vile critic into their most biggest fan." Kim said, setting Ron down on the beanbag as Rufus climbed onto his master's shoulder. "Since it took 7 days for the critic's opinion to changed since it was at the time of the record player, I'm hoping it might go faster since we have CDs. I'm gonna expose you to a certain kind of music, and put their album on loop for a few. My hopes is that after at least two hours, you'll start to love this artist. If you're up to it."

 

"KP, me and Rufus are your experimental rats!" Ron said with a grin with Rufus happily squeaking in agreement. Kim just grinned back, knowing that Ron was clueless on what kind of music she plans to expose her best friend to. She then grabbed her Big Time Rush CD, popped it into the player, then pressed loop.

 

"Spanking!" Kim said, slipping the headphones onto Ron and Rufus's ears. "Now, sit back and enjoy the music." She then reached down to attach to Ron's leg, then to the leg of her desk.

 

"And what would you be doing?" Ron asked.

 

"Oh, I got to go eat dinner with my family." Kim said, grabbing the remote to her player from a desk drawer. "I'll check back with you when I'm done."

 

"So, what kind of music is this?" Ron asked, curiously.

 

"You'll see." Kim said with a sly smile, pressing play on her remote, activating the CD player as she made her way downstairs.

 

Ron and Rufus just settled back into the beanbag chair with content smiles on their faces, but then their eyes went wide as they heard a familiar...

 

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 

"Big Time Rush?!" Ron exclaimed as he and Rufus screamed in horror over hearing their music.

 

_Make it count, play it straight_   
_Don't look back, don't hesitate_   
_When you go big time_

 

"This is torture!" Ron screamed. "We got to take these headphones off!" He and Rufus then tried to pull the headphones off, but it was futile as they were somehow stuck to their heads. "Oh man. They're stuck! How did they..." Ron then spotted a trail of glue coming down his neck, then growled. "Kim!"

 

_What you want, what you feel_   
_Never quit and make it real_   
_When you roll big time_

 

Rufus just squeaked with more terror as the song continued to play. It was torture for the two, especially with the headphones glued to their ears. "KP tricked us! We're out of here!" Ron then tried to run away from Kim's room, but he then fell down taking Rufus, stuck on his master's shoulder because of being glued to the headphones, down with him. He then saw that his leg was chained to Kim's desk, making growl louder. Ron then struggled to free himself and Rufus, but the chain was tightly locked, and there were no keys anywhere.

 

_Hey, hey_   
_Listen to your heart now_   
_Hey, hey_   
_Don't you feel the rush?_   
_Hey, hey_   
_Better take your shot now_

 

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 

"Kim, you let us out of here now or I'll tell Barkin that you cut class to save Alaska from a avalanche!" Ron yelled as the music continued to play.

 

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Kim continued to smile over hearing Ron's desperate pleas. Anne then walked in and saw her smiling daughter. "Hey honey, how's the 'special experiment' going?" Anne asked, to which they both chuckled.

 

"Going better than I expected." Kim said.

 

"Let me out of here! Please! This is torture!" Ron pleaded.

 

"Good to know. Dinner's ready." Anne said, walking back into the kitchen.

 

"OK mom." Kim said, walking into the dining room, leaving Ron and Rufus alone upstairs as they continued to be bombarded by Big Time Rush's music.

 

* * *

**30 minutes later**

 

Ron and Rufus were now laying on Kim's floor, both of them with bloodshot eyes, having given up on escaping, still being tortured with Big Time Rush songs.

 

_You wanna be famous (famous)_  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride  
You wanna be famous

 

Rufus then cried as his tiny ears were still bombarded by the boy band's melodies. "This is killing us! Is this ever gonna stop?! We're gonna die to boy band music!" Ron said, crying along with Rufus. Just then, the song stopped and there was no more music coming from the player. "It stopped?" Ron and Rufus looked at the player and sighed with relief, thinking that was the last song on the album. "Finally. Now let's get ourselves free from these headphones and..."

 

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 

"She put it on loop!" Ron screamed as he and his mole rat were now being bombed with another round of songs. "What are we gonna do?!" After a few seconds, they stopped complaining as they realized something. "You know, at first I couldn't stand it. But after getting a second listen, they're ain't that bad!"

 

"Yeah! Funky!" Rufus agreed with a smile.

 

"Then why are we fighting it?" Ron asked with a smile. He then stood up and started to dance along to the song, actually loving it.

 

_Go and shake it up_   
_What you gotta lose?_   
_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_   
_If you want it all, lay it on the line_   
_It's the only life you got_   
_So you gotta live it big time_

 

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 

* * *

**Two hours later**

 

Almost everyone in the Possible Household has gone to bed, while Ron and Rufus continued to listen to Big Time Rush, now becoming fans of the boy band, no longer caring that they were glued to headphones or chained to Kim's desk.

 

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_   
_That's the guy I'll be_   
_Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)_   
_Any kind of guy you want, girl_   
_You know I'll agree_   
_Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

 

Just then, Kim came upstairs to her room and smiled as she saw that her experiment was a success. Ron now loves Big Time Rush. "You loving the beat Ron?" Kim asked, but Ron just continued to dance, not hearing his best friend. "Ron? Did you hear me?" She then remembered she glued the headphones to his head. "Oh yeah." Kim then grabbed the solvent from her desk and poured it on Ron's ears. She then ripped off the headphones with one yank.

 

"Hey! It was just getting good!" Ron complained, with Rufus whining in agreement.

 

"So, what do you think of Big Time Rush now?" Kim asked with a grin.

 

"KP, I'll never complain about their music again." Ron said with a smile. "They have opened my eyes to new possibilities thanks to their songs."

 

"Awesome!" Rufus squeaked happily, making Kim smile back.

 

"I'm glad you like it because..." Kim said, waving the fifth VIP ticket and pass in front of her best friend's face.

 

"Big Time Rush ticks?!" Ron asked, grabbing the ticket and pass from her. "These are VIP seats. And backstage passes!"

 

"That's right." Kim said with a grin. "Be ready by Friday night."

 

"This is awesome!" Ron cheered, hugging Kim with Rufus squeaking happily.

 

* * *

Back on Senior Island, Senor Senior Senior was in his lair, conducting business with an old friend of his. "Thank you for coming to my island." Senior Senior said with a friendly smile.

 

The person he was talking to was record producer and Gustavo's rival, Hawk. And he was wearing a grin on his face, happy to be there. He then did his signature 'caw'. "Hawk is always happy to help his rich friends. So, what can I do for you?" Hawk asked before taking a swig from his coffee cup.

 

"Have you heard of the boy band named, Big Time Rush?" Senior Senior asked, causing Hawk to spit out his drink in shock.

 

"Big Time Rush?!" Hawk exclaimed. "Gustavo's greatest achievement?! I despise them!" He remembers when he tried to ruin their singing careers by kidnapping them, causing them to almost miss their first concert. But it was a failure. He just growled as those memories came back to bite him. "If they continue to go to the top, they'll destroy Hawk Records!"

 

"Perhaps I can help you destroy their music careers, in exchange for one simple favor as a present for my son." Senior Senior said with a smile.

 

"What would you have me do?" Hawk asked.

 

"Kidnap them again." Senior Senior said with an evil smile. Hawk just grinned and laughed evilly at that, loving what his old friend has laid out.

 

* * *

Friday finally was here, and right at backstage where Big Time Rush was playing, Kelly was at Gustavo's dressing room door, waiting for his boss. "Hurry up!" Kelly barked. "You have to go pick up the boys special VIP guests and bring them here!"

 

Gustavo then came out of his room, wearing a tux and limo driver's hat, as instructed by Big Time Rush. And he was not happy about it. "This is not cool! Why did the dogs pick me to be chauffeur for a bunch of teens?!" Gustavo complained.

 

"Oh come on. You look handsome." Kelly said with a smile, making Gustavo perk up.

 

"Really?"

 

"Nope." Kelly then just laughed at Gustavo walking right into her joke, making him frown.

 

"Very funny. Let's just get this over with." With that, Gustavo then walked outside to the parking lot, already filled with the cars belonging to tons of Big Time Rush 's teenage fans. He then reached a white stretch limousine, jumped in, and began to drive towards the Possible Residence.

 

As soon as he left, Hawk, sitting in a black car, was watching Gustavo drive off with an evil grin on his face. "Yes, drive off Gustavo. Because soon you'll lose the most important thing close to you." Hawk said before grabbing his walkie talkie. "Prepare the trap! And the helicopter!"

 

* * *

Inside the Possible Residence, Kim, Monique, Bonnie, and Tara were inside Kim's room, preparing for tonight while Ron was downstairs, listening to Big Time Rush's music, getting in the mood. Kim was wearing her pale yellow blouse and blue pants as she finished applying her lipstick. She then smiled as she thought about kissing Logan. "So Logan, I think that you're not only the smartest one in the group, but also the cutest." Kim said into her reflection, causing Tara and Monique to giggle at.

 

"So Kim, normally I wouldn't hang out with you, but thanks to Big Time Rush, I think we have something in common." Bonnie said with a warm smile, making Kim smile back.

 

"Well, thanks Bonnie. I guess." Kim said.

 

"Hey KP! Ladies! You're not gonna believe this!" Ron called from downstairs. The girls then rushed downstairs to find a smiling Ron.

 

"What is it, Ron?" Kim asked with an arched eye brow.

 

"Is Big Time Rush here?" Bonnie squealed. Ron then opened the front door and standing there was Gustavo.

 

"Kim Possible?" Gustavo asked, reading a piece of paper that Kendall gave him.

 

"That's me." Kim said with a proud smile. Gustavo then pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

 

"From Big Time Rush themselves, to the best spy, agent...whatever in America." Gustavo said as he handed them to Kim.

 

"Aww..." Kim, Monique, and Tars cooed before they along with Bonnie and Ron gasped as they saw the limo. "A limo?!"

 

"Badical! We're riding in a limo!" Ron said, already rushing into it. The girls then got in as well and within a few seconds, they were on their way to the Big Time Rush concert. The five teens all enjoyed the different snacks, TV screens, and sun roof inside the limo as one of Big Time Rush's songs _City is Ours_ began playing over the speakers.

 

_The city is ours_   
_The city is ours_

 

_Rollin' past graffiti walls,_

 

_Billboards lighting up the block_   
_Everyone of us on a mission_   
_Got a whole crew by my side_   
_Cars beep, beep when they pass us by_   
_We ready to get down to business_

 

_We pull up, open the door_

 

_All the girls, scream there they are_   
_It's packed from wall to wall_   
_And, everybody is calling_   
_Here they come, it's almost time_   
_Feel the rush, now hit the lights_   
_We gonna get it all started_

 

_Because the night is young_

 

_The line is out the door_   
_Today was crazy but,_   
_Tonight the city's ours_   
_Live it up_   
_Until the morning comes_   
_Today was crazy but,_   
_Tonight the city is ours_   
_The city is ours_   
_The city is ours_

 

_My, my look how we roll_

 

_Was it only a month ago_   
_Everybody said we were dreaming_   
_Now we're here like, yeah we told ya_   
_Still far, but we're that much closer_   
_And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)_

 

_We pull up, open the door_   
_All the girls, scream there they are_   
_It's packed from wall to wall_   
_And, everybody is calling_   
_Here they come, it's almost time_   
_Feel the rush, now hit the lights_   
_We gonna get it all started_

 

_Because the night is young_

 

_The line is out the door_   
_Today was crazy but_   
_Tonight the city's ours_   
_Live it up_   
_Until the morning comes_   
_Today was crazy but tonight_   
_The city is ours_   
_The city is ours_

 

_We gotta believe_   
_It's destiny calling_   
_So night after night_   
_We rock the whole place out_   
_As hard as it seems_   
_I know if you want it_   
_Then it's gonna happen some how_

 

_Because the night is young_   
_The line is out the door_   
_Today was crazy but_   
_Tonight the city's ours_   
_Live it up_   
_Until the morning comes_   
_Today was crazy but tonight_

 

_Because the night is young_   
_The line is out the door_   
_Today was crazy but_   
_Tonight the city's ours_   
_Live it up_   
_Until the morning comes_   
_Today was crazy but tonight_   
_The city is ours_   
_The city is ours_   
_The city is ours_

 

_The city is ours_


End file.
